


Hot dog, chocolate and red roses

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Tu me manques [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: An Extra Eposide of the series.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Tu me manques [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661644
Kudos: 8





	Hot dog, chocolate and red roses

当最后一位顾客拎着热狗满意地离开后，杰森走到店门口，将门上挂着的牌子翻转过来。  
今天天气不错，直到傍晚依然晴朗，偶尔有晚风拂过，刻有“休息中”的小牌子便在门上悄悄地摇摆。  
店里的灯还没有熄灭，杰森专心致志地擦着柜台，这是他的最后一项工作，将柜台整理好后他就可以背着包回到安全屋去了。  
店门被悄无声息地推开，一个男人迈着沉稳有力的步伐走进来，在柜台跟前站定。  
“抱歉先生，我们已经关门了。”杰森头也不抬，只盯着对方投射在柜台上的阴影。他撇撇嘴，拧着抹布冲那影子的脑袋狠狠磨蹭着，仿佛那里有一大片污垢，怎么用力擦都擦不掉。  
“请给我一份辣热狗和一杯热可可。”男人像没听见他说话似的，自顾自地下了单。  
“我们已经关门了。”杰森重复了一遍，将抹布收到柜台底下，依旧没有看对面的人。  
“都要大份的。”男人补充道。  
“我不想再重复第三遍，如果您还要待在这儿，我不介意将您关在店里。”杰森吸了吸鼻子，见鬼，这香味……他摇摇头，努力挣脱那摄人心魄的味道。  
“你就不能抬头看看吗？”男人的声音里透着诱惑，和那香味一道灌进柜台后边男孩的脑子里去。“杰森。”男人轻轻地喊他。  
“该死的，布鲁斯。”杰森循着声音抬起头来，盯着站在柜台跟前的男人——西装革履，双手背在身后，他越过男人的肩膀看到他背后一小簇红色——混合着香水的味道，上帝，杰森在心里喟叹，那一定是玫瑰花，百分之一千的可能性。“可我们关门了。”他依旧重复道。  
“我不久前知道你在这里开了家店，所以过来看看。”布鲁斯平静地说，灯光在他脸上洒下阴影，“我听到很多人都推荐这里的热狗，不少员工也向我提起过。”  
“哦，这样啊。”杰森心不在焉地搪塞着，他调查过情报，知道布鲁斯今晚要参加一个宴会，难怪穿的这么正式。还有玫瑰花，哈。他暗自嘲讽道。  
“所以，请给我一份辣热狗和一杯热可可。”布鲁斯似乎对此有着非同一般的执着，“都要大份的。”  
“你有完没完！”杰森皱起眉头，“我的机器都关了。”  
“总电源没关。现在开不会对机器有任何损坏。”该死的，他到底是布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠？  
“我买给我恋人的。”他补充了一句。哦，恋人。杰森嗤笑道，那看来他是布鲁斯了。  
“恋人？”杰森的喉咙里泛起一番苦涩来，他打开机器，倒进可可粉，转身又从保鲜柜里拿出长条面包和香肠来。  
“对。”布鲁斯短促地回应，声音坚定，不容置疑。  
他们都没有再说话，杰森专注于可可和热狗的制作，而布鲁斯则盯着柜台后男孩被制服勾勒出的腰线。杰森透过可可的香味再一次辨别出了玫瑰的味道。不，布鲁斯。他舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你什么时候有恋人了。”杰森漫不经心地将热可可倒进杯子里，又把加热好的热狗拿出来，  
放好芝士片，挤上番茄酱。  
“多给点辣椒。”布鲁斯没有回答他的问题。  
“打包还是——哦，你只能打包。这儿已经关门了，而你得带着这个去找你的恋人。”杰森听不出自己的语气里是否带有嘲讽或是挖苦的成分，但总之他终于将包装好的袋子推到男人跟前，“我得说，你恋人的品味……我不知道你恋人会喜欢吃辣热狗——你可以走了。”  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯礼貌地接过袋子，朝杰森笑了笑，头也不回地走了出去。杰森悄悄看着他的身影消失在小店的玻璃窗，才默默地关上机器，整理好背包，拉下电源。

夜晚的路上有一点点凉，杰森裹紧了衣服，低着头，快步向安全屋的方向走去。他的安全屋离热狗店不算太远。走之前真该顺便给自己也做一份热狗的，有那么一点点懊丧的想法在一瞬间闯进他的脑海，杰森吸了吸鼻子，却突然站住了脚。  
没有什么比那道玫瑰的香味更令人着迷，如果有，那一定是混着香水味的玫瑰香。而他知道那香水的味道只可能来自于一个人身上。  
杰森看到男人站在路灯下的身影，那人一手提着袋子，一手捧着一大束玫瑰。  
不，杰森咽了口唾沫，那不是真的。他咬了咬牙，依然走到男人跟前。  
“晚上好，杰森。”布鲁斯用那束玫瑰拦住了他，那玫瑰正抵在他的胸口上，香味一个劲儿地往他的鼻腔里窜，让他失了神智，迷了心窍。不，他喃喃自语，这不是真的。  
“你的晚宴呢？”他张了张嘴，问。  
“晚宴？”布鲁斯愣了一下，随即笑道，“我推掉了。”  
“为什么？”他沉浸在玫瑰的香味里，放任自己沦陷下去。  
“我得陪我的恋人。”他听到布鲁斯说，然后感受到对方将什么东西塞进了他的手里——一个袋子。“给你的，我猜你还没吃晚饭。”  
“……这是我做的。”杰森皱了皱眉头，终于从那玫瑰香中找回一点点理智，“如果这就是你所谓调情的技巧，我觉得可有愧于哥谭王子的称号。你来这儿干什么？”  
“我来陪我的恋人。”布鲁斯重复道，凑近他的耳畔，那声音勾着他，让他再一次沉入晕眩的泥沼。  
“你什么时候有恋人了？”杰森喘着气，那味道好闻得让他几乎忘记时间的流逝，忘记自己应该拒绝他。  
或许亲吻就是在那一刻落下的，他们中间压着玫瑰花，香气四溢开来，将他们紧紧环绕，而杰森手里还攥着他自己方才做的热狗和可可。  
“在我遇到你的每一刻。”他听到布鲁斯贴着他的嘴唇低语，伴随着香水和红玫瑰的味道。

后记：  
“你吃晚饭了吗？”杰森翘着腿坐在沙发上，吞下最后一口热狗，顺便将喝空的可可杯子丢进垃圾桶里。  
“我正打算吃我的晚饭。”布鲁斯笑了笑，在杰森旁边坐下，伸手揽过他的腰。


End file.
